AntiCHLOROBENZENE
by SilvermoonRoze
Summary: Should he toss him aside like a useless knight? No. That wasn't the problem. The real question was would he be able to toss Zero aside after finding out that he was useless? Kaname/Zero. YAOI  TWO PARTS


A/N: I end up writing a sequel to ParadiChloroBenzene. For those who have read paradichlorobenzene, I would like to mention here that the idea comes from a song actually. It is called Paradichlorobenzene (Vocaloid Kagamine Len) original song. So, for better effect, listen to the song while reading it and see what I mean. The song is sooooo contagious. Now, this sequel is also based on the song sequel of Paradichlorobenzene, which is called Antichlorobenzene sung by Kagamine Rin. You can listen to it while reading. XD This fic is longer than the other one.

I wish you happy reading. You don't have to leave reviews unless you think it is necessary(for grammar corrections).

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ANTICHLOROBENZENE<strong>

_It's difficult, it's sad,_

_it's regrettable, that I want to stop,_

_and yet I'm not even allowed to do that,_

_but only keep on losing more and more._

_It's too painful, it's too detestable,_

_it's futile, that I want to erase all,_

_abandon anything and everything,_

_fly off, and make an clamorous outcry._

* * *

><p>As he read the meaningless words from line to line, his eyes grew tired, his body felt heavy and he just couldn't make out the meaning of the sentence. At all. Though it was important to be reviewed, the words left a blank impression in his head. He felt like throwing up but his stomach was empty. For the whole day, he had done nothing but working on the pile of homework issued by the vampire council.<p>

Kaname brushed his bang to the side. He dropped the paperwork carelessly onto the desk, wanting not another glance of it. His back met the chair, his arms on the armrest, his feet on the table- what in the world was he doing with his time? Work, Yuuki, underlings, work, Zero- the later reminded him of the incident that happened a month ago.

Zero, trying to kill himself and him blurting nonsense. And the punch on his face. For some reason, he felt rejected. Kaname didn't understand the difficult emotion he felt when he saw Zero giving up on life. In the air, the gleam of silver lost to the dominant brown and he was sure that the amethyst had refused the sight of the sky.

Who had made Zero like that? Kaname could only think of an answer and only one; him. Kaname was the reason. His expectation. His one sided request. His plot. Him. His heartbeat paced and clenched painfully. Was he feeling the guilt now?

Maybe he should put a halt on this endless battle. Was his uncle that much of a threat for him to sacrifice a soul to save another? Kaname could only say yes. There was no maybe or maybe no. Only yes as an answer.

"Then, how can I stop? I don't have the power".

Yet people put him and 'power' side by side. In reality, he was the weakest of his kind.

But Kaname knew the more he chased after the life of Rido, the more people had to suffer to achieve this goal. One can't have all the happy endings. There was no such thing as kill one and all happy.

He didn't need to count the accumulating pain all of them had to carry. As they moved forward, one will fall, replaced by another. Adding up another unwanted burden onto their shoulder. All for the sake of one goal and that goal was Yuuki.

If he could, he would wipe the memory of every survivor but when one misery met its conclusion, another would stand in the path. It's called obstacle. And it wasn't like the survivors remained forgetting. They'll end up remembering when they picked up the pieces.

And when they remembered, all of themselves would fall apart.

Cruel reality and a cruel world.

A wishful thinking would be to escape them all.

Feet on the floor, arms hovering above the paper, eyes focusing on the words.

Kaname picked up the ball pen and continued to read the document. Though it was meaningless, work is work and needed to be finished.

Before Zero come for his feeding portion of the month.

* * *

><p><em>Without understanding anything,<em>

_you run through the town at night._

_Without saying anything to you,_

_I merely keep on watching._

_Some cheap words have been lined up,_

_but just where is the goal?_

_The rules are not over there,_

_but are weakly decaying._

* * *

><p>Zero pulled out his teeth. The blood belong to Kaname dripped down his fangs that was slowly retreating back into his gum. The silver haired vampire hunter looked away from the neckline. The fang mark on Kaname's neck was still visible and he didn't want to look at the puncture mark ha had made because it meant that he was one of them.<p>

The thought of admitting himself a vampire gathered bile up his throat. He hated the taste of blood and here he was drinking it. He hated to sink fangs so sharp and lethal into flesh of anyone- animal, vampire, human- because to him, the act to drink blood was in itself disgusting. He hated to be at the mercy of himself and others. Where was the control he wanted to have over himself?

"Shit!" he cursed and pushed Kaname away.

"You should thank me".

"No", Zero stood up. He needed to get away from the blood scent. The stench riled up his twisted soul. Here, in this smelly room, the blood scent invaded his nasal, like there was no room for air to breath in.

Zero fled. The window was open. He jumped out. There was no way he'd be staying in the room longer than necessary.

Kaname rubbed the spot where he had been bitten, his eyes never leaving the window. He had been feeding Zero for a complete semester. He needed Zero to be strong soon. To awaken. Zero, on the other hand, wasn't showing any sign of changes. Had he fail to get what he wanted? Where had he gone wrong? If his only weapon wasn't ready, how could he fight against Rido?

Maybe something hadn't been completed yet. Something that he himself didn't know about. But what if he had met all the requirement and it turned out that Zero wasn't one of the necessary chess piece? Should he toss him aside like a useless knight? No. That wasn't the problem.

The real question was would he be able to toss Zero aside after rendering him useless?

Why was he feeling the pressure so strongly? For such a simple question with a clear outline of what he should do, he reacted quite emotionally to his own solution.

"What is happening to me?"

Then he realised. His feeling was more than just to a property.

That feeling...

A sigh went unheard by the distress king.

* * *

><p><em>And then I start to talk:<em>

_"I will correct everything in this world."_

_And I try to deceive the cat:_

_"I will be able to correct everything."_

_Brandishing an impossible promise,_

_I indulge in self-satisfaction._

_Everybody knows and understands,_

_so today, too.._.

* * *

><p>How far had his feet carried him? Was he even escaping the familiar surrounding? The same gate, the same bridge, the same path to his only hideout. How far could his feet bring him if he continued to run to infinity? Would he be able to achieve it?<p>

"That's impossible", because soon, he was out of breath. The lactic acid poisoning his tender muscle would allow him to go as far. And he found himself slowing down before coming to a stop.

Zero placed a hand the back of his neck. It hurt everywhere. There wasn't a single spot missed; every bone and flesh of him was aching. Zero fell into a kneeling position. These hands that were bare, how many would have to fall victims before it all ends?

Then, if they were victimised, would he be spare?

When he heard footsteps behind him, he didn't need to look to know who. The familiarity of the faint smell warned him who it was getting closer to him inch by inch.

He swore that it would at least take a normal human ten minutes to catch up to him, enough for him to continue running. But for the other, a second was all he needed.

"Leave me alone in my own despair, bloody vampire", he whispered quietly.

"Zero..." 'Kaname'.

He wringled from the arms that were trying to tangle around his neck.

"I said leave me the fuck alone!"

"Zero, you're out of your mind".

"Bastard, YOU are out of your mind. God knows why you are so touchy feely nowadays!" Zero pushed the hands away. He stood up. The only way not to succumb to the bastard was to get away from him. And why on earth would he succumb anyway?

But Kaname wasn't giving up. He kept trying and trying until Zero saw no escape from it. In the end, he allowed the bastard to do as he pleased. Yet, his mind was always trying to mute the world around him. He didn't see himself in anyone's cage. He saw himself flying and fading away.

He wanted to be ignorant. Then, Kaname just had to pull him to the ground as the pureblood vampire traced his neckline with his tongue with a single swipe in a slow firm pace.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Zero cried aloud. His mind was screaming alert at him. Instantly, he reached for his bloody rose but his hands tangled with Kaname's free hand while the vampire's other hand was pulling his waist closer.

"Kuran, did you run into a wall or something because I don't appreciate with this action of yours!" And did Kaname even try to listen to him? No, the brunette was too lost in his own world.

"Zero..." Kaname murmured against his skin. A shiver ran down Zero's spine. Too close. This was too close for comfort.

"Kuran, I swear on the deity up there I will break off your arms, then your legs, then your nose, then jab your eyes until you are crippled if you don't let go of me now!"

"Break my arms, my legs, my nose if this will make it up to you". Kaname murmured as he inhaled the musky scent of the hunter.

"What's wrong with you?" Zero could almost laugh to hear the submission line.

"I'm correcting my mistake by chasing after you".

Zero snorted. Was Kaname hitting on him? Or was that just to make him pissed?

"Could you please give space? You are being weird".

"It's not weird", Kaname defended but both knew that Zero was right.

And both knew that there was no turning back given their current state of affairs. Too much had conjured that correcting was not even possible. It was too late for everything and they couldn't turn away from it no matter how much they wanted to change the present and past. They had rode the wind to this reality then, all of those 'if I had' was now just a wishful thinking.

"No, you are being weird. Let go before someone sees us in this position".

And the next moment, the scene changed to that of the forest. The brick crossing was gone from the sight and grasses were in his view; the moon was now covered by the leaves.

"Kaname, this doesn't change anything". Zero murmured softly.

"I know".

"Then, why are you still holding onto me?"

Kaname gave another clean swipe of his tongue against the shoulder blade exposed by the loosely buttoned collar.

"Because I know you will understand".

Because it was just for one moment, one night.

* * *

><p><em>You will be exposed, be shattered,<em>

__become rusty, and rot away,__

_and even the absurd gossips_

_will be washed away and become truths._

_Lies are fine, I don't care,_

_because we are the correct ones here,_

_and therefore we will completely crush_

_your deeply sinful immoralities._

* * *

><p>Lies. Let this all be lies. His mind kept on screaming that he shouldn't allow it. That he should just stop it, end it and go. But he was going against the rational part of him and responded to Kaname's tongue. He kissed back, explored back, the inner cheeks, the fangs, the upper jaw, the lower jaw and the lips curve. In the shadow, nothing went amissed. His fingers traced down the black shirt underneath the white jacket. Kaname's rose button was long ago unattached and his own white shirt was no longer on his body.<p>

He slid down against the tree trunk, leading Kaname down with him. He panted for air as Kaname moved lower to his chest and began sucking his nipples. The thought was embarassing but the sight, it was far away from disgust. Kaname licked the nipples playfully, earning moans from Zero, whom with trembling hand, grabbed onto Kaname's hair and clung to the strands for support.

"Ah, Ku-Kuran! St-stop it already! I'm - I'm not a cow, dammit!"

"Who said you are?" Kaname smirked. "You just couldn't stand it. Sensitive".

He gave a playful pinch on the the other nipples, chuckling softly when Zero gasped.

"You would never know how alluring you are right now".

"Li-Liar", he said. The quivering got worse when Kaname ran his hand against his constricted erection.

"Want this out?" Kaname tugged Zero's zipper.

"N-No".

The brunette snorted and he pulled the zipper down without Zero's consent. Before Zero could stop it from happening, Kaname was already taking the half hardened erection into his mouth. Zero trembled that he forgot what he was about to do. He muffled his mouth with both of his hands, refusing outlet for any embarassing noises. Another lick and he bit his hand till the skin broke, invading Kaname's senses. The pureblood vampire looked up and tore the bleeding hand away from Zero's mouth.

"Don't hurt yourself. Just feel what will remain a secret of the night". Kaname ran his tongue on the bleeding spot until the wound closed. Zero's taste. Bittersweet. Coppery.

"N-No", the hunter protested meekly.

Kaname moved lower, his tongue muscle ran against the length. The rough texture and the warmness of the tongue sent Zero off balance. This time, he couldn't stop his moaning. Without realising it, the sound breakaway in strangled notes, mixed with quick panting.

"Ka-Kaname!" He bucked his hips went Kaname deep throated his length down to base. Sweats were now rolling down his cheeks. He had to hold onto his shirt, his legs trapped by Kaname's hands to stop him from moving too much. His toes curl whenever Kaname bobbed his head up and down.  
>The wave hit him and he warned Kaname too late when the cum shoot out from the slit.<p>

Kaname coughed.

"Could've use some warning". But Zero wasn't replying. He was still staring into the empty air, trying to control his air circulation.

Kaname took this chance to undress Zero's lower half completely.

"Zero, look at me".

Zero's lustful eyes found its focus on Kaname's own red orbs. 'So beautiful'.

"Tonight. Just for tonight. Please be honest with yourself. Do you want me?"

The wine red eyes revealed its trophy of emotions; anger, happiness, sadness, excitedness, lust- all swirling endlessly. Zero couldn't find it in himself to put up resistance. Hesitantly, he nodded. It didn't go unnoticed by Kaname and for the first time, the hunter witnessed the genuine smile beaming on the placid face.

It was breathtaking.

"Thank you". Kaname sealed a kiss on the hunter's lips. The night went on with them exploring each other with both trying to remember the feeling to be held.

* * *

><p>AN: Had to cut the fun here because don't want the account to get blocked. Gomen ne XD

TBC


End file.
